Best First Kiss Ever
by Lil Sasuke
Summary: Haruno Sakura doesn’t know how to kiss and she asks one of her best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, for an advice. She wants to kiss someone special she really like and confessed her love. Who do you think it is? I think you do…OneShot..Not good w Summary..


**

* * *

**

A/N: This my first fanfiction and I don't know the reader (as mean who reading this) might like this..This is the first fanfiction i upload it..So hope you like at..

**If you read this once then you don't have to read it again. I just ask my friend to edited for me since she love to be my beta reader so she want to edited this story..Since I won't work on the other story..I hope you like it and thanks to RCCamp. **

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura doesn't know how to kiss and she asks one of her best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, for an advice. She wants to kiss someone special she really like and confessed her love. Who do you think it is? I think you know…

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishmoto Does.

Best First Kiss Ever

By: Lil Sasuke

Rate: K+

Uchiha Sasuke, a 16-years-old raven haired man with onyx eyes, was sitting under a cherry blossom tree listening to his iPod.

When all of a sudden he heard, someone scream his name not to far from where he was.

"Sasuke-kun." It was his best friend, Haruno Sakura, running up to him.

When he saw her approaching him, he took one of the earphones out of his ear and waited for Sakura to come to him.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said when she got settle down where she was sitting.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Got something to ask you."

"Hn."

"I was wondering can you give me some um… poin--ts on kii-ssing," Sakura said with a little blush on her cheek.

"NANI?!?" Sasuke freaked out and with wide eyes looked at Sakura's face to see if she was playing around with him like always.

"Can you please?" Sakura begged.

"NO."

"Why not?!? Pretty Please with a tomato on top." Sakura said with puppy dog eyes.

'_Why does she always have to do that and with the tomatoes? So I cave in,' Sasuke thought._

"Aa… Sure."

"Really?"

"Yea, what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. How do you know when you are talking to them and you really want to kiss them and you don't know if it's the right time?"

"WHOOOO ok Sakura one question at a time please."

"Ok"

"First, if you are talking to them and you really want to kiss them you can always just stop talking and kiss him."

"Ok but I don't think I can do that."

"If you can't then what was the point in me giving you some pointes on how to kiss," Sasuke said about to stand up to leave but he felt a hand grab and pull him down.

"Don't leave just give me another pointer that is more like me, that's not so out going."

"Fine. I'm going to give you something I think that will happen a lot."

"Ok"

"If you guys are quiet you can always make a move and slowly move in toward his lips."

"How do I know when the right moment is?"

"You can feel when it is the right moment. You can always close your eye when your lips touch if you don't want to miss the target."

"Ok," Sakura said while she putting everything in her mind so she won't forget anything that Sasuke just said.

"Do you need anymore or is that it?" Sasuke asked.

'_Please let that be the last one please.' _Sasuke thought while begging that was the last question from Sakura but it wasn't.

"How about if you French kiss?" Sakura blush while asking that question.

"If you want to French kiss you can open your mouth and let his tongue in but if you don't want to French kiss you can close your mouth."

"Ok."

"Is that it now?"

"Yea, arigatou Sasuke-kun. Ja ne." Sakura thanked Sasuke and left to go where she had to go.

"Ja ne." Sasuke said to Sakura but she already left.

When Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke want back to his house so he could have some tomatoes.

'_I really feel like eating a tomato today even though I had one about 10 minutes ago,' _Sasuke thought while walking back to his apartment.

When Sasuke was at his apartment doorstep, he took out his keys and unlocked the door.

He walked in took off his sandals and closed the door, then walked toward the kitchen to get himself a tomato."

He was in the kitchen and grabbed himself a tomato and turned on the TV to see what was on.

When he finished eating his tomatoes he walked to where his TV was in the living room. (A little bit of info… The kitchen and living room is connecting.)

The Next day

It was a sunny morning and Sakura was still in bed. The sunrays hit Sakura's face and she growled.

Sakura turned over and looked at the clock and it read 7:00 in the morning.

Sakura knew it was time to go help out at the hospital.

Sakura got out of bed and rubbed her still sleepy eyes. She walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she finished taking a shower she walked up to her closet and grabbed her clothes she wears when she works at the hospital.

Sakura finished and went downstairs to grab a to-go-snack. So she could walk and eat at the same time.

When Sakura grabbed a banana and peeled it, there was a knock on the door.

Sakura answered the door and there stood a calm Sasuke standing before her early in the morning.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a little surprise in her voice.

"Ohayo Sakura." Sasuke said back.

"What can I help you with this early in the morning?" Sakura asked and walked out of her apartment and locked the door.

"Just want to walk with you to the hospital."

"Oh ok."

Then they started walking toward the hospital.

"Who do you planning on kissing, Sakura?" Sasuke asked and he saw a little blush on her face.

"I don't know. When the time comes they will know."

'_Maybe I can't do that.' _Sasuke thought.

Right now, they were in front of the hospital.

"Ok thank you for walking me Sasuke-kun."

"No problem."

"Ja n--" Sakura didn't finish what she was saying because her words were replaceed with someone else's lips.

The lips belonged to Sasuke. Sakura was shocked her eyes widened then she closed them and kissed Sasuke back.

Sakura's arm was around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arms were around Sakura's small figured waist.

Sasuke kissed Sakura with a lot of passionate. Sakura's mouth was already open Sasuke took advantage and slid his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke was dancing around with Sakura's tongue.

Sasuke heard Sakura moan and he smirked while he was still kissing her.

Sasuke broke the kiss so he could get some air.

Sakura open her eyes and blushed.

"How's that for your first kiss?" Sasuke said with a little husk in his voice.

"That was awesome."

"I love you." Sasuke said.

Sakura was surprise he said that and she replied, "I Love you too."

With that said they went into another fit of kissing.

**The End**

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
